Flight has always been a dream of mankind. In modern history, this dream has been achieved, and various flying vehicles have been produced to enable people to fly. Generally, these vehicles, such as airplanes or helicopters, enclose the user (pilot or passenger) and allow little freedom to the passenger's control of the flight.
Some personal propulsion systems have been designed to carry a single person while providing the user increased control of the user's flight via motion of the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,805 describes a propulsion device comprising a body arranged for receiving a passenger and engaging with a thrust unit supplied with a pressurized fluid from a compression station. The arrangement of such a device offers great freedom of movement through the air or under the surface of a fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,805 also discloses a propulsion system in which the compression station can be remote in the form of a motorized marine vehicle.